Alexis Conor
Alexis Joanna Hope Conor (b. 01 January 1980) is a Pure-blood witch and one of the last three surviving family members of the Conor Family. She is the illegitimate daughter of Sirius Orion Black and Alena Conor, both members of the original order of the Phoenix. Alexis conception was not known by anyone of the wizarding community until her premature birth on new year's eve at St. Mungo's after her mother's one year disappearance. Due to the fact that her parents never wed and her mother not adopting the name of the man that impregnated her, Alexis unfortunately carried the family blood borne curse with her. Both were brought to America, were adopted and led to believe they were born in the Jones family. At the age of eleven, Alexis proceeded to attend Ilvermorny and was sorted into the House of Wampus, which was expected due to her competitive nature and fighting spirit. She was given the choice in whether to join the Quiddith team or Quodpot team during the start of her fourth year. After years of watching both tournaments, Alexis chose Quodpot due to the lack of a golden snitch to instantly make one team win the game and that there's a lot more focus on the balls. Alexis spent her time in America in peace with her family until Death Eaters found their location and proceeded in their capture of the two Conor's. Alexis and Sammuel were then sent to 12 Grimmauld Place (via Floo Network) and were cared for the moment they arrive. After their ordeal, Alexis and Sammuel would then attend Hogwarts and were both sorted into different houses, her in Gryffindor and her brother in Hufflepuff. Word of the Conors attending the British institute somehow spread prior to the start of the school year, causing much unwanted attention to the duo, mostly on Alexis' end by the student populace. The start of her fifth year was rocky, with both Hermione and Harry displaying their full dislike on the girl as well as receiving detention by the then Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Dolores Umbridge, whom Alexis dubbed 'Umbitch' behind the woman's back. After hearing about the DA from Ron, she forced her way into joining the group despite many protests but earned her spot after demonstrating her proficiency in casting various defensive spells that were yet to be taught due to her time in her Dueling Club back in Ilvermorny. As the school years went by, Alexis would later on participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. Prior to the battle, Professor Trelawney gave her a premonition that her death will occur during the battle, effectively ending the Conor bloodline along with the curse. Biography Family Lineage Sirius: ''"You see... The Conors aren't exactly your favorite wizarding family. They are one of the most ancient bloodlines in the entire wizarding world as a matter of fact, but that is sadly not what their well known for. Their bloodline was believed to have disappeared a long time ago."'' Alexis: ''"That can't be true. I mean... the way you're putting it, Sammy and I are basically living proof that they are indeed out there. Why keep it a secret? If they were that ancient, it should have been mentioned in our classes of their existence."'' Sirius: ''"You are correct to be concerned, but Alexis you must understand, there are just some things that should never be learned. And the Conors were supposed to be one of those things."'' The Conors were as described by many as a pureblood family that deemed themselves higher than all others, both Pure-blood and Mudblood alike. Their exact origins are unknown as most of their records were destroyed on the day the supposed last Conor, Gregory Conor, died at the age of 28 from unknown causes in the year 1786. However, what is known is that the family was the cause of many historic events in the history of the wizarding world, punishing many whom they see unfit to us magic. One of the most common are the witch trials, sending word to the muggle (or no-maj) villages of the identity of an individual who was a witch or wizard. The main target of the Conors were mudbloods and muggle-borns, all of whom are those that were just lucky to have one wizarding relative that was 'stupid enough' to have their family tree tainted by the blood of a non-magic individual. Many grew to hate the Conors, even the other Pureblood families themselves as they felt inferior to the amount of influence the family had over the magical and non-magical worlds. Soon, their numbers started to dwindle after various unfortunate events, leading many of the remaining Conors to retreat to English soil as to not lose more than they have. In an effort to maintain the purity in their blood line, the Head of the Conor Family cast a spell of her own creation to ensure no tainted blood was to affect theirs. However, it quickly developed into a blood-line curse. Many on the male side of the family die at an early age, estimated only to live until their twenties with only very few children dying. Although the female side lived till old age, they were not so fortunate. Although the children they bore were pure blood, the curse only extends to the mother as it only effects Conors. The moment a woman weds into another family, they lose the name Conor, leaving the children untouched by the curse. Rumors began to spread of the Conor blood-line curse, causing many to persuade them in hopes of birthing a pure-blood child to their family. This least to another reveal of the affect of the curse, while those of Pure-blood birth a very powerful witch or wizard and mudbloods only have a pure-blood with not so special talents, if a squib attempts to have a child with a Conor, both parent and child dies. Biography Early Life Alexis was born on 01 January, 1980, with her little brother following on (supposedly) 18 June 1984, and was raised by the Jones, both of which had changed their birth names for the sake of protecting the two children of their long lost friend, Alena Conor. Prior to the birth of her brother and being adopted into the Jones family, Alena kept a very watchful eye on her daughter even after going into hiding with the Potters. The Potters and Sirius described the woman as a near ghost of her former self due to the lack of sleep and refusal to eat in order to keep her full attention on her then new born daughter. Lily eventually convinced her that they were safe, which was backed up by James and Sirius, and offered to take care of Alexis while she rests after days of disregarding her own well being while keeping watch. Lily then came up with the excuse that taking care of the baby was like practice for when her own was born. Suspicious on who the father is, Sirius constantly questioned Alena if he was the father as he recalled being the only one to sleep with her, before jokingly throwing in that she might have slept with many after to forget him, which earned him - from what he recalls - the biggest slap he has ever received in his life. Since Alexis was yet to receive her christening, they decided to hold an unofficial one at the Cottage as it was too dangerous at the time for any one of them to venture out of the safety of their home. On her first birthday, Sirius gave Alexis a silver coin pendent, something that would be her most cherished possession in later years despite not knowing at the time who had given them to her. The day Voldemort would fatefully murder Harry's parents, Alena narrowly escapes and reveals to Sirius that he is for indeed the father in a desperate attempt to keep him from hunting down the traitor. Although he swore he would come back for them and Harry, she proceeds to leave and disappear, only to pop up four years later in America - surprisingly - with Alexis' baby brother. During the time of her disappearance, her mother taught Alexis how to perform legilimency verbally and non-verbally then continued to teach her the form of legilimency she had developed on her own. The purpose was to help Alexis protect herself and her brother to know who can be trusted or not in the event they were alone to fend for themselves. Martin and Hannah Jones were left with the two without a single answer and reluctantly adopt the them as their own. They came up with a plan that in the event the children were discovered to be Conors and were hunted down; they would be sent away to Europe under the care of their closest friends and allies. They immediately contacted the Weasleys, Dumbledore and few others that were left in the Order of the location of Alena's children and debated for a short period of time who is to watch over them if the Jones were to fail in keeping their identities a secret. Alexis lived the rest of her childhood in Madison, Wisconsin in peace. Wanting to up-bring them as a just witch and wizard that overlooked ones blood lineage, both adults agreed to have Alexis (and later Sammuel) attend Ilvermorny rather than Hogwarts once she reaches the age. Alexis would soon discover she was a legilimens at the age of nine, having been caught when she blurted out her Great Uncle's deepest thought without even knowing she was actually intruding his mind, which took many by surprise as no one recalled ever teaching her the art. There was an idea her biological mother was the one but it was eventually brushed off, seeing as she was too young to even be taught to know the difference between a wand and a stick during the time Alena was raising her. While Alexis saw this as a gift, her adopted parents did not. Both feared that if she were continue her path in mastering the practice, she would eventually learn the truth of their true heritage, so they had asked an old friend to teach them Occlumency in hopes to prevent it from happening. This greatly upset the young girl when she noticed both were desperately blocking their thoughts from her. As she grew older, she learned she must control her legilimency as she herself learned what it felt like to be publicly embarrassed when ones secret if announced for all to hear. Sammuel openly mocked his sister whenever she tried to hide it and always used it as blackmail to make her do whatever she wanted. Alexis hated her Sammuel for this, openly commenting how she'd rather be an only child than to have a 'brat' like him for a sibling. That changed in the year 1990 during their trip to Scottland. Not wanting her brother to ruin the first day of their trip, Alexis used Sammuel's love for magical creatures against him by tricking the boy into swimming around the Loch Ness lake to search for the legendary monster told in the tale made by muggles/No-majs. She thought at first her brother would stand at the shore of the lake for hours - since he didn't know how to swim at the time - then eventually give up at the exact moment she and their parents got back from greeting their distant relatives. The only time she started to notice something was off was when she came to his room to find that it was empty. She didn't think much on it and thought he was setting up his payback to her in her room, so Alexis took her time in going to hers only to find that he still wasn't there. Panicking, Alexis ran out of the hotel whilst ignoring the confused cries of many adults that were around when they saw her leave in the dead of night. After hours of running, Alexis finally appeared at the lake but there was no sight of her brother anywhere. She spent the entirety of the night looking for him, fearing what may have happened while he was there. When she only found his slippers, Alexis feared for the worst and was about to jump into the freezing cold lake until she spotted him to the far right side of the lake. Sammuel had passed out by the time she found him, clutching onto an egg encrusted with coral and barnacle. Since then Alexis kept a very close eye on him, acting like the big sister she knew she should have been before their trip to the foreign country. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1991 - 1994) At the age of eleven, Alexis received her letter and was then sorted into the Wampus House. The sorting was a day the girl would never forget, a bit traumatizing but still just as magical as every other sorting before and after her. She was a bit fearful at first on which house she would be sorted to, stories that were told by her 'fathers' co-worker plagued her mind on what happens to an individual when they are called to stand before the four statues representing each house. But the moment she stepped into center of the entrance hall, Alexis felt a sudden change in her, describing it as an uplifting feeling just standing in the same footsteps as many great witches and wizards before her. Alexis would then be sorted into Wampus house and later join her house's Quodpot team in her third year. There was much debate on her end prior if she really wanted to play Quodpot as she noticed how popular Quidditch is all around the wizarding world. She finally came to the decision to join after a ready to explode Quod was thrown in their direction and (without thinking) tossed the ball behind the tall benches, saving her and many of her housemates. She made friends within her team and housemates over the years; one of which happened to be her neighbor, both neither knowing they were witches as she was a muggle/no-maj born. Because of her interactions Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ''' To Be Done... '''Legacy/Later Life Alexis' death was not in vain as it not further instilled Harry's will to destroy Voldemort, this lifted her family's blood-line curse. Because her magical side died, the suppressed side of her halfblood heritage from her family resurfaced within her. However, at the price of her apparent revival, she was 'reborn' with no memories of her life as a Witch. Not wanting to further confuse her, Harry requested she had her memories modified and be sent back to America to live out the rest of her life outside of the magic world. Although she had no idea who the people around her were, she accepted their apologies and farewells. One by one, after receiving hugs by every one of her friends, Alexis had a moment alone with Harry. They talked for a moment. Despite not knowing who he was, she admitted she felt more relaxed around him, though she didn't know why. Physical appearance Alexis Conor was described to be a near copy of her mother, having inherited her long chestnut hair and bright grey eyes, being described by some to almost resemble silver. There were times some would say she would resemble her father, Sirius Black, when looked at in a certain angle. She had apparently inherited her father's air of "casual elegance", noted by many students who would look on and observe her when around her friends. Her long chestnut hair used to reach until her waistline, even long enough to intentionally slap someone in the face when turning a heel to the opposite direction. She had a somewhat pale complexion, which came to a surprise to many due to her occasional practice for Quodpot then later Quidditch. When dressed casually and in her uniform, she would gain a minimal amount of attention from her housemates, mostly due to the fact she was a Conor, but when dressed for formal occasions, Alexis noted many heads would turn instantly in her direction, even thinking she heard several snapping necks on several occasions. Ron admitted to her that she should just stick with her usual appearance as he found it extremely difficult to fend off many unexpected admirers and keeping Harry from exploding. Her hands have been noted to be somewhat rough due to two long years of playing Quodpot, having had the ball explode several times in her first year in the game. There was a time Neville made a light joke that Alexis (after a 7th year abruptly came to her and demanded she go on a date with him) may be part veela like Fleur, but Hermione was quick to interject that it could be a possibility given the family history on the female side being able to suddenly entrance men in later generations after one of her ancestors married a girl in france. After defecting to Voldemort's regime and reluctantly becoming a Death Eater, the Dark Mark was burned into her right forearm, which later faded after her death. Her time as a Death Eater and a spy caused her hair to darken, losing the sleek and softness it once had, dark shadows gradually formed under her eyes due to the lack of skin and became much paler due to the lack of sunlight for one month while staying at the Malfoy manor, temporarily imprisoned until Voldemort knew she could be trusted. She cut her hair with Bellatrix's knife as a way to punish herself for the pain she's caused her friend's, a good reminder that agreed to be a spy in order to keep them safe by becoming someone she's not. Personality and Traits Alexis is an extremely brave and loyal individual, willing to sacrifice anything (even her life) for the sake of protecting those she loves, even if it means she gets harmed in the process. She always put others before herself, forgetting about her own well-being and only thinking about others, even going as far as to do things that she thinks is for the best as long as it means they're okay. Although she hates liars, Alexis would go so far as to become one for the sake of her friends, even if something is bothering her or if she's hurt, she'll try to conceal it and lie that nothing is wrong. The only ones who can see through her lies is those closest to her, constantly pointing out that she bites her lips whenever she lies. Alexis can be a bit selfish and a little too competitive (okay may be excessively) but is always able to stop herself from doing things she'd regret, like the time she thought of cheating for the sake of winning her bet against Draco or slipping several U-No-Poo pills (a prototype given to her by the Weasley twins) in Cho Chang's drink to keep her from going on her date with Harry so she'd take her place. Both of which she immediately drops as she knew it would do more harm than good. Due to her time in Ilvermorny, Alexis was unfamiliar with house rivalry as it was discouraged by the headmaster during her years at the school so as to not cause any unwanted fighting, especially between the members of the dueling club. She admitted that her competitiveness did get the best of her at times and would sometimes butt heads with opposing houses, but always kept it as a friendly level as to not make enemies. After witnessing first hand how severe the divide was between the four houses (mainly the three against Slytherin) during the quidditch match and trying to stop Harry and the Weasley's from further harming Draco, she refused to speak to any of her friends for weeks out of disgust for their behavior. It takes a long time for Alexis to bring herself to forgive a certain individual, sometimes ignoring them altogether in order to avoid saying something she would regret. After forgiving a person for their actions, she proceed to pretend as if it never happened. Her compassion and empathy can be both her strength and her weakness, having both being used against her on various occasions by many. It's because of these traits that got her to make a quick attempt to befriend Draco despite his previous treatment towards her and her friends. She pushed away the things they said and done to one another in the past after she saw how much he was suffering and finally understood what brought him to also have the Dark Mark. Trivia # The fan fiction, titled 'The Magical World and its Wonders' was originally published on quizilla(.teennick).com. Prior to the site's sudden shutdown, the fanfic had reached up to 15 chapters. five of which were unreleased. The fan fic was later revived by the user AvaVermillion in the year 2017, with the help of her friends (HaruKazeyuki and AveryScarlet) in planning the revival of her childhood work. # Alexis' character was by Hope Conor, a character from 'A Collision with Hope', which was written by wellknown fHP anfic writer Hopewashere04. Her middle and family name was given in honor of the said character. # It was originally planned for Alexis be killed, thus ending her family blood-line curse. However, since Harry was canonically married to Ginny Weasley in the books and the writer (like her friend) dislikes deviating too far from the original source material, chose to allow Alexis to spare from such a fate. Though instead of defying death as Harry had, there were reprucussions placed in order for it to be both a win and a lose. Her witch self' died when she sacrificed herself, while the suppressed other half re-emerged in her place. Category:DRAFT Category:Gryffindor Category:Witch Category:Pureblood Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Slug Club Category:Hogwarts Category:Ilvermorny